A Cup of Green Tea with Honey (Fluttercord AU)
by BloodyRomance1313
Summary: Sweet romance that begins with Fluttershy and Discord at a particular coffee shop based on the one in my hometown. Some slight swearing and sexyness.


A Cup of Green Tea with Honey

It was a small coffee shop on Main Street. The town itself was small as well, just less than one thousand people more or less. The shop was situated on the corner of the street and had been renovated from an old building, probably from when the town had been founded. The trouble was that nobody knew what the building had been before the coffee shop. Because of this, most people just referred to it as "the coffee shop that had been renovated on Main Street." It had a name, after the owner in fact, but nobody ever called it that. That would make no sense.

It was in this coffee shop that a girl got most of her writing done. Her name was Fluttershy, odd but accurate, and she was every bit as adorable as her name. Her hair hung to her hips and it was a soft rosy pink with a bit of a flare at the ends. Her eyes were a brilliant azure-green with dark lashes framing them. Her skin was very pale, probably in part due to a lack of sun but it was mostly genetic. It was on the corner table facing the window, which faced Main Street, on which she was working. The sunshine streamed in from the window and onto her papers which she enjoyed very much. Today, like every day, Fluttershy was enjoying a cup of green tea with honey. She sipped from it mostly, but it was an added bonus that the steam spiraled off it just so. She smiled, her thin pink lips drawing outward.

This coffee shop, the one renovated that is on Main Street of course, was also frequented by someone else. His name was Discord, another odd name but it suited him and his purposes well. He, unlike Fluttershy, was nineteen. Usually he wore faded black t-shirts over brown khakis, but today he wore jeans. Bits of metal were scattered about his body like his three ear piercings on each ear, his tongue piercing, and his metal bracelet—always on the right wrist. He had short hair, an inch or two shorted than shoulder-length hair, and it was usually tied back into a small ponytail. His hair was stark white with grey tips; that was probably the oddest thing about him, other than his golden eyes. Most people thought him creepy but he thought very little of himself at all. Like Fluttershy, he ordered the same drink at the coffee shop—a cup of black coffee.

He sat in the corner of the coffee shop, just away from the windows. His eyes preferred the shadows and he preferred little to no attention. It was because of his regular seat that he saw her quite a bit. He did not know her name but he very much wanted to. After about two months of saying nothing, he decided to change. He straightened out his stained and faded Metallica shirt, grabbed his cup of black coffee, and sauntered over to where she was sitting. She was bent over her papers in concentration and seemed to be scribbling verses onto the sheet. The sunlight lit up the top of her pink head. He thought her very beautiful like this.

"Hello," he started, quiet and in a low voice.

She started at once. Her pen went flying to the floor and she gave a silent "oh" of exclamation. Discord reacted suddenly, splashing some of the black coffee on the table as he dived for the pen. She blinked her eyes in stark surprise.

"I am so sorry," Discord said, handing the girl her pen.

She reached for it slowly. He noticed her fingers were long and slim with perfect little nails at the end of them.

"Thank you," she whispered; it was hardly audible.

"May I sit down?" he asked.

She nodded fervently, not looking in his eyes.

He sat down on the chair kiddie corner from her.

"Oh! God!" he exclaimed.

He had sat in the black coffee he had spilt. The girl laughed. It was high and melodious, like the tinkling of bells. Discord smiled deeply. He rather liked her little laugh; he chuckled along with her even though he knew it would be as embarrassing as hell when he stood up. He had a nice brown stain right on his ass. Yay. The girl stopped giggling and took a long sip from her cup. Then she gazed at his scruffy chin with interest from underneath her bangs. Discord tried to meet her eyes but she was far too shy.

"I've seen you in here a lot. What's your name?"

She mumbled out an answer.

"My name is Fluttershy. I am sixteen and I go to school down the road."

Discord nodded.

"My name is Discord. I am originally from out of town. This small town feel isn't really my thing but I travel where work is."

The girl clicked her nails against her paper, scribbled a few words on it, took a sip of her cup, and asked:

"What are you drinking?"

"I always have black coffee. The Columbian blend here is very good but the Costa Rican blend isn't bad either. What do you have?"

Discord thought he saw the cute little woman smile and blush a deep hue of red. He could really only see the bottoms of her cheeks and her mouth from underneath her pink bangs.

"I, similarly, always have green tea with honey in it. I love tea; it relaxes me and helps me focus on my writing."

Discord swirled the coffee around in its cup and took a long draught. There was a bit of a silent period as he drank his coffee and she continued to pen down what looked like a poem. The stanzas looked clear and her handwriting was lovely, but he hesitated to call it a poem because so much was scribbled or blacked out. She placed the pen down and looked up at him a bit more. She noticed, for the first time behind her bangs, that he had skin like the color of mocha. It was absolutely stunning; not to dark but not too light either. She felt her cheeks grow red once more. Truly, it was very embarrassing.

"So, what are you writing? If you don't mind sharing that is; writing like art can be very personal and emotional," said Discord cordially.

Fluttershy tipped her head and shuffled through her stack of papers.

"I write poetry. It is frivolous, I know, but it is one thing I truly enjoy. Usually I write about nature. Nature is something everyone can enjoy because it is so lovely all the time. I prefer spring to the other seasons but I begrudge none my love."

Discord noted her level of passion and enthusiasm in this. She seemed a lot less shy when she spoke of her passion for poetry and nature.

"My poetry in general is alright. I have had a few published and paid for but it lacks depth. Or, at least most of my editors seem to think it lacks depth. Anyways, enough about me. What do you do? What takes you as the wind does?"

Discord slouched back and stroked his white scruff for a bit, keeping the girl in ecstasy waiting.

"I am an artist. Mostly I do abstract works but I do oil painting for portraits and landscapes to earn money. Art work does not sell like coffee does. I travel around in the hopes of selling my art and usually pick up a job on the side. I work as a busboy for the restaurant on Taylor Street. Most people think it's a skeazy way for a nineteen year old to live but I don't mind."

The girl put down the mug she had been drinking from and straightened her green, plaid, pleated skirt. She looked him in the eyes with one of her eyes; the other was hidden behind pink bangs. The azure-green eye was full of surprise and curiosity.

"You are only nineteen?" she asked, a bit exasperated it seemed.

He nodded and tugged at the back of his ponytail. Discord smiled easily revealing his straight white teeth and gave a small chuckle. Fluttershy waited for her answer and played with a yellow string on her sweater as she did so.

"Yes, I am nineteen. Not much older than you, I know, but I have a diploma. I lived in foster care all my life so I wasn't really leaving home behind. There was no money in the works for college even if I would have wanted to go. Art was always a passion of mine so I decided to pursue it. I used all my saved money to buy a motorcycle and some art supplies. Mostly I live off of ramen noodles and the coffee here. I rent a shitty little apartment above the restaurant I work at on Taylor Street so I guess it's not totally a waste. I'm not a hobo."

The girl brought both hands to her mouth and giggled lightly. Her eyes, both of her eyes, were in front of her bangs and lit up like firecrackers.

"I should hope you were not a hobo, Discord. I live with my parents on the next street over from Taylor. Ridgeway Avenue. My mother works as an accountant in a nearby town and my father works as a secretary for an insurance company. We have enough money, same as all the other middle class people in this town I suppose. I attend high school and write on the side for money."

Discord raised a shaggy pepper-colored eyebrow.

"Why do you need money? Don't the boys that take you out every Friday night pay for you?"

Fluttershy look as if she were a tawny deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

"Oh no. No. No. No. Nobody asks me out; I don't go out. I mean, I visit my friends sometimes and come here but no I don't…I don't date."

Discord clicked his mug on the table and exhaled the steam from his recent chug of black coffee. His canines glinted slightly in the sunlight.

"So what's the money for?"

Fluttershy did not answer for a moment, simply looked around the coffee shop with a mixture of embarrassment and humiliation.

"I want to live far away from here, preferably in the woods. I will seclude myself away and write poetry until the end of my days—just me and nature."

She had said this slowly and carefully, as if dissecting each and every word. Discord snapped one of his knuckles and sat up a bit. Somewhere in his callous heart he did feel bad for asking something so personal, especially right after hitting a sensitive spot with the dating issue.

"I think," said Discord carefully, "that your dream sounds wonderful. Don't you think you'll be lonely all by yourself out there?"

She shook her head softly.

"Oh no, I don't mind being alone. Besides, I will have animal friends, won't I? And you have traveled by yourself for a year now. Don't you get lonely?"

Discord sighed and started to mutter something. Fluttershy, however, glanced up at the clock and stood with a start. She began collecting her things frantically. The papers were being shuffled all over.

"I am so sorry Discord. I need to go. I am expecting my friend over to study tonight. Here—" she took out a scrap of paper and scribbled something down on it, "this is my cell number. Just text me okay? Bye!"

And with that she left the coffee shop. Her mug was still steaming on the table.

Fluttershy hurried down the streets as quickly as should could without running. She would be alright on time if she hurried. Tonight her friend Twilight had insisted upon coming to study for Biology. Twilight was in the same period of Biology as Fluttershy, but they had been friends for a long time, ever since she moved to the small town in fact. Twilight was a certifiable genius, but also a certifiable perfectionist. Nothing could separate her from her studies.

Fluttershy bolted up the stairs of her house and into her room. Twilight was there, early as usual, and had Biology books, notes, and papers spread across the room. She had a highlighter in her hand and was biting the cap in deep thought.

"Hello Twilight," greeted the other.

Twilight looked up, her violet eyes shining with fervor.

"Hey Fluttershy! Sorry if I'm a bit early, I just could really use this time to study. Where were you? Not that I care, really I don't I'm just…"

Fluttershy giggled and put down her papers.

"No silly, it's alright. I was at the coffee shop working on some homework."

Twilight smiled and accepted what she thought to be the truth.

"Did you sit by yourself?" Twilight Sparkle asked, her nose deep in a Biology textbook.

"No, I did not. I had invited Rarity but she went out tonight."

Twilight gazed up temporarily from her book and shot Fluttershy a confused look.

"So who did you sit next to?"

Fluttershy shrugged nonchalantly and picked up a notebook.

"He came to sit by me actually."

Twilight dropped the book this time. Her purple hair seemed to stand on end. Her eyes were bright.

"A he? As in, a male? Who was it? You don't like boys; you can't speak to them," Twilight shot out, not in an accusing way, but definitely quickly and with fervor.

"His name was Discord, actually, um….I don't know Twilight. He was easy to speak with. He was clever and funny. He said he was from out of town. I've seen him in the coffee shop many times before so it wasn't well….totally…anyways…"

Twilight picked up some flashcards and shuffled them around in her hands. It seemed like she had a pensive look on her face. She held the cards in her left and placed her right hand on Fluttershy's shoulder.

"Well, it's not important right now. We have Biology to learn!"

Fluttershy giggled and the girls set to work on the bed. The evening passed quickly and soon enough Twilight said her goodbyes and walked off to her home. Fluttershy waved goodbye to her friend and locked the door behind her. She tiptoed slowly back up to her bedroom on the top floor and lay down in her bed. She didn't even bother changing tonight; she was tired. Her phone buzzed from in her purse underneath the bed. She flipped over and grabbed it out of her purse. It was a text. She swiped the screen and typed in her password.

The number was 785-6392. She did not know this number but she opened the text anyhow. It was clearly from the boy she had met at the coffee shop on Main Street today. The text read:

Hey it's Discord. You left me your number so now I'm texting it….Yeah. So it was nice to meet you today. Hope this isn't creepy. Yeah I'll just let you take over this conversation now.

Fluttershy blushed and flipped over onto her stomach in order to text him back. But what to say?

Hello Discord! No worries, it's not creepy. It was nice to meet you too. It's really neat you're following your dream to be an artist. I'd love to see your work sometime.

From across the town Discord's phone beeped twice. He shuffled over to it slowly, not wanting to be too eager. His apartment was not lit whatsoever, in order to save on electricity bills of course, so the phone was the only thing lighting up the room. Discord walked by painting after painting of his own—all abstract and all hours and hours of work that no one would ever appreciate. He flipped his phone open and looked at the smallest screen in the world. He read the message, smiled, and texted back.

You can come tomorrow if it's not too soon. I know tomorrow is a school day for you, but I'm free from three to five roughly. I work a late dinner shift tomorrow.

I would love to! I will head over right after school. What is your address?

My address is 5615 Jefferson Avenue. It's not far from the school. A few blocks I think. I can't wait to see you.

Yes I'm excited as well! Can I bring a friend?

Discord frowned deeply, his white eyebrows furrowing down upon his glistening golden eyes.

Yes. You can.

Fluttershy took a deep breath of relief and texted one last message.

Thank you. Goodnight.

With that done Fluttershy tapped a new contact to text.

Hey Rarity. Come with me to see some art tomorrow after school?

The response, as always, was an instantaneous yes. The pink haired girl smiled, put down her phone, and went to sleep. She dreamt of butterflies, her spirit animal, that night. And she slept peacefully until her alarm woke her for school.

**Chapter Two**

School flew by quickly. Fluttershy found Rarity outside of the Design room and waved her over. The purple-haired highschooler giggled loudly and made her way over to her best friend. Fluttershy pulled down on her white dress and blushed. Rarity hugged her little friend and pulled out her glittery phone to take a picture of them together.

"So…art? Where is this art of which you speak darling?" Rarity asked, typing into her phone furiously as she spoke.

"Paintings and stuff Rarity, it's in a house not far from here…."

As ambiguous as it was, Rarity did not question it. Fluttershy led her down the hall, down the staircase, and outside. For a while they were silent as Rarity typed away to someone through her phone and Fluttershy worried and worried about what was to come. Would he be happy to see her again? What if he wasn't? She could easily she him becoming disinterested in some weird girl he met at a coffee shop. What if he was angry at her for bringing a guest? That would not end well either. The pink hair girl clutched the straps of her backpack and shivered. This was nerve-racking to say the least.

The pink and purple haired girls walked together down the school's path and turned sharply after a block or so. They kept straight for a few more blocks through the town, almost as if they were going to Fluttershy's house. However, instead of continuing down the main road longer, they turned almost immediately and came up to the restaurant Discord had told her of. It was just a local joint really so nobody really took the title "restaurant" very seriously. Fluttershy looked for a second entrance leading up to the apartment alone; she did not want to travel through the restaurant. Rarity was no help; she had discovered her nail was ripped at the edge and was obsessing over it. At last the pink haired girl spotted a staircase to the back right of the building. She grabbed Rarity by her delicate little arm and led her toward the staircase. Together they clamored and the pink haired girl rapped upon the door before her.

"This is a...umm…well, it could do with some work could it not?" said Rarity gazing at the paint chipping off the door and the cobwebs in the corners. The musty smell could not be ignored either.

Fluttershy knocked once more and this time she heard movement within the home. Her legs began to tremble. Why was she so nervous? He was just some guy…sort of. She jumped out of her thoughts when the door opened. There he was, in all of his glory, standing right before her. She had not noticed before but he was a good foot and a half taller than her. For some reason, that was extremely attractive.

Rarity put her phone in her new Channel bag and gazed up in wonder and alarm all at once. He was about six foot five inches perhaps? He had caramel skin and strange glittering golden eyes. His hair was peppery grey and pulled back into a small ponytail. He was wearing faded jeans and a fitted black t-shirt splattered with paint. His feet were bare and he smelled of turpentine and other painting materials. But mostly, to be fair, the pristine Rarity noticed his pierced ears, gaudy silver bracelet, and the tattoo on his neck. It looked to be two Chinese symbols—also very tacky and gaudy. She frowned a bit and folded her arms.

Fluttershy picked up on Rarity's body cues and began to shake even more. That was something she hadn't thought about: what if Rarity didn't like or approve of Discord? Smiling, Fluttershy greeted Discord and he stepped aside and let them both into his apartment.

"Discord, this is my best friend Rarity. Rarity, this is Discord. We met at the coffee shop on Main yesterday. He is an artist, just like you," Fluttershy said kindly but mutedly.

Rarity gazed around at the apartment. The carpet was stained and was the taupe color popular twenty years ago. The ceilings were all grey and fading or chipping away. The couch was practically ruined and the blue did not match anything else in the room. Mostly, it was just full of junky paintings. However, she knew it would not be ladylike or polite to embarrass or insult her host.

"Yes, this is quite nice, Discord. As my dear friend said, my name is Rarity. I am an up-and-coming fashion designer and this, I'm imagining, is why Fluttershy called me an artist."

She reached out a pale hand with perfectly manicured purple nails and shook his hand. Discord said nothing but looked utterly bewildered. Fluttershy smiled nervously and began to tap her foot. Discord stuttered something and motioned for the girls to come over to some of his new paintings.

"These are my newest works; they're landscapes from around town. That one is of the river and the bank beside it, this one is the block nearest to me, and this is the park at the edge of town," Discord explained motioning to the drying works.

Fluttershy gasped. They were absolutely stunning. The one of the river looked more beautiful than it did in real life; the colors ran deep and fluidly, the brushstrokes were not visible whatsoever, the hues of the grass made her feel so alive and nostalgic at the same time. Even Rarity nodded her head in agreement; they were decent.

"Discord, I'm speechless! These are very good," Fluttershy praised him, her voice soft and light.

The boy nodded in reply and showed them some of his current works for some local businesses. Most were abstract which were not as interesting to Fluttershy but some were paintings of the original town buildings or the founder of the business and such. One was set on the table just a step above the living room. The room itself looked like a dining place, but the table was covered in tarp and paints and a covered canvas took the place of dishes and food.

Rarity began to wander the other way towards the kitchen. Discord was nearer to her at the time and asked if there was anything she needed. Fluttershy heard her say she needed some water with a slice of lemon in it. The other girl giggled; no nineteen year old boy kept lemon slices around. Now was her chance. Fluttershy stepped up to the table and gently removed the cover. She gasped audibly and put the cover back down. She went to get Rarity in the kitchen. She and Discord were evidently talking about lemons. Fluttershy grabbed her friend by the arm and whispered: "we need to go," into the ear of her friend.

Rarity frowned and turned to the pink haired girl.

"He had lemon for my water! I was just starting to get used to this place!" whined the fashionable purple haired girl.

Discord looked confused but leaned against the counter and said nothing.

"I'm sorry Discord, we need to go."

And with that the girls were gone. Discord strode out of the kitchen, smacked his lips once, and threw himself onto the couch. He sighed heavily. What had made her run out so suddenly? Had she seen his painting for her? Or, perhaps even more frightening, did she suddenly find a reason to be afraid of him? What had he done wrong? The boy stood up and snarled. He took a brush out of his bucket, dipped it in a jar of thick red paint, and painted the same thing over and over again fervently onto the wall. Scattered across the wall was the word "damn."

Fluttershy said goodbye to Rarity almost immediately after leaving the apartment. She walked briskly home, her hand over her mouth the entire time. During dinner, she was silent. Her parents questioned her but she merely shrugged in reply. She did her homework in silence. Finally, when it came time to go to bed, did she let herself see it once more. The canvas had a rough sketch on it but she was sure of what she had seen—it was her.

She was sitting on her legs in a small pond of water. Lilies and roses grew around her. Her hair was wet, disheveled, and dangling down into the water. She had been naked and the look on her face had been pure bliss.

The girl blocked the image out of her head and hugged herself tightly. What did that mean? Did he see her as a slut? Did he somehow put on canvas what was obvious to him? She could not handle something like this; she was innocent and by God it was going to stay that way. Fluttershy wept bitterly; somehow feeling like her innocence had taken a major blow. The girl from the painting stared at her in her dreams and said over and over:

"You are not so innocent."

**Chapter 3**

Fluttershy awoke late and not at all rested. She coughed once, twice, and then rubbed her eyes vigorously. Last night had not been the best of nights. She rubbed her head violently in order to shake the headache that was slowly rising upon her. What had that picture meant? Why would he paint that of someone he hardly knew? Fluttershy knew that the answers to these questions would not be straightforward but somehow she just had to know. But could she well go back to that apartment after school again? It could be dangerous to go alone…but who would go with her? Rarity and Twilight certainly wouldn't approve. Pinkie Pie would not take it seriously. Applejack was too busy on the farm in the fall to even come to school most of the time…so Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow Dash was loyal to her and her other friends. She wouldn't judge or tell others about Fluttershy's newly acquired odd habit. But would she understand? Rainbow had a temper in her hot head and would be instantly upset if she thought Fluttershy was upset. So…no Rainbow Dash. She had to go there alone. It might not have been the smartest or safest idea, but the timid little girl felt compelled to do it for some reason. Maybe it was fate pushing her towards her destiny, maybe she was just a foolish girl, but she had to know why the boy from the coffee shop had painted her in such a way.

Fluttershy pulled her hair up into a loose pink bun and tied it goiter with some pink ribbon. She threw on a sky blue dress with an off-white shawl throw-over. She then grabbed her flat and her backpack and headed downstairs. Her mother called for her to put on a jacket and her father wished her a good day. She took the jacket, kissed her father on the forehead, and scrambled out the door and ran to school.

School ended at three, as usual, and, as recently usual, Fluttershy made her way to the cruddy little apartment above the restaurant off of Main Street. She hopped up the steps and rapped on the door, loudly at first, but then very timidly. She heard someone get up off of a chair and make their way towards the door. Discord opened the door slowly and was shocked to see the tiny beauty on his doorstep. He was sure he'd frightened her away the other day. Curiously, he stepped aside and let her into the house. Fluttershy walked in keeping her eyes glued to the floor the entire time.

"Why?" she squeaked.

Discord leaned in towards her in order to hear her better. He clicked his tongue softly as he did so. This girl was so weird. He shoved his hands deep into his jean pockets.

"Why what?" he asked her, honestly curious.

"Why am I in that painting?" she gasped desperately, gazing up at him with her big blue eyes.

He was about to answer as soon as she asked but his voice caught the instant she gazed up at him. Her eyes look so deep and beautiful, but in them were huge amounts of fear. He felt so instantly ashamed and guilty. How could he make such a lovely and kind creature afraid?

"I'm so sorry Fluttershy. I was going to show it to you when we had gotten to know each other better. I was thinking about using it as a good opening for a way to ask you out. The picture was not intended to be so sexy at first…I just painted and it came out on the canvas.

Fluttershy, I am truly sorry, but you have to believe that I only had good intentions. I wasn't trying to scare you. I…I guess I scare so many people with how I look and act anyways that I should be more careful. I know it's hard to not be afraid of someone like me. If I can help you I will but if you want me to leave you alone I respect that."

Fluttershy stood still for a moment. Her body quavered for a moment out of fear or excitement? She did not know. But she did believe what had said. He was so earnest with her she could not help but to give him the benefit of the doubt and trust him.

"I understand. I would like…if it's possible…to maybe be friends for a while instead? I've never dated and the idea is more frightening than…"

She was about to say: "more frightening than you." Instead she held her tongue and hoped he would not figure that out.

Discord licked his lips. She saw his tongue piecing glint in the light streaming from the window. He shuffled around for a moment and said:

"Sure, I'd love to have a friend. Come sit down, I'll make you some tea. Green tea with honey right?"

Fluttershy giggled: "Yes, thank you."

He went into the kitchen and put a full tea kettle on the burner to boil. He came back into what was probably the living room and sat down on the worn couch, motioning for her to do the same. She sat down gently, making sure to keep her legs together. She was wearing a dress after all. Discord stood up as soon as she sat down, partly because he was jumpy out of nervousness and partly because he wanted to turn on some background noise. He went over to an old record player that had been left in the building and put on a record.

Soft notes began to play from out of the gramophone of the record player. Fluttershy closed her eyes and enjoyed the easy tune. It was Kuhlauh's piano movement in G major. She had played piano for a while now and it felt good to hear familiar notes. Discord took his spot next to her once more, giving her about an inch of room in between them. It wasn't much, but that was his intention. He turned to her earnestly, giving her a look of wide-eyed wonderment with his brilliant golden eyes.

"So, I take it you like Kuhlauh?" he asked gently.

She hummed with the tune quietly.

"Oh yes, I love the piano. I like to play but even more I enjoy listening."

Discord saw her eyes were closed and closed his as well. The room felt quiet and warm, but also riddled with a tension of some sort. Perhaps it was the kind of newness to a person like when you feel so giddy around a new person because they are new or perhaps the feeling of sexual tension when you must try not to touch the person you feel greatly for.

Discord had never believed in love at first sight, but somehow it had happened to him. How could that have been? He had never even felt a kind of friendly affection for anyone…and now it was bubbling up inside of him ready to burst. The music played on in the background quietly. Everything was still and lovely until the tea kettle whistled.

**Chapter 4**

Discord mumbled something or other about the kettle and went to go fetch the tea. Fluttershy waited in pure bliss; green tea with honey was definitely a treat. She heard some clinks of metal against ceramic and then the sound of floor tiles squeaking. Discord reentered the room baring gifts. In his hands the tea was steaming from two different mugs. One was a plain white with a logo on it and the other was blue with a sort of design on it. He blew on them both and kneeled down to hand Fluttershy her cup. The blue one.

"Be careful, it's hot."

Fluttershy took the cup gently and cradled it in between her hands. The feeling was warm and comforting. She looked back up at Discord to thank him and blushed suddenly. He was still kneeling and his face was very close to hers. The steam rising from both of their cups made his eyes shimmer even more of a golden color. Fluttershy pulled her hair back nervously and prayed that her beating heart could not be heard; it felt so loud and fast.

With a slow and deliberate motion he moved forward and kissed her very gently on the lips. She blushed harder than she had been before, but did not move. The kiss felt gentle and loving, almost like a greeting. Discord set down his cup and reached for hers as well. She did not hand it over. Instead she looked away shyly and said:

"I'm sorry."

Discord ran his hand through his greyish bangs and picked up his cup once again. He sat next to her on the couch and said in an almost harsh tone:

"No, don't be sorry. It's my fucking fault."

The girl cringed upon hearing the curse word. She had heard these words before, obviously, but it felt so crude coming from Discord. He was an artist; he was supposed to be more mature and see things others did not. Apparently it did not follow that his vocabulary was mature as well. She blinked her eyes twice, ridding herself of the thoughts, and took a sip from her tea. The deliciousness of the brew almost made her forget about his harshness just before.

They sat in silence for a long time, both sipping at the tea as quietly as they could manage. Fluttershy finished her tea and stood up promptly, ready to take it into the kitchen. Discord stood up after and took the cup from her as gently as he could.

"I can take these to the sink. You are the guest after all."

Fluttershy smiled at her polite host, but also noted the melancholy in his voice. She sat back on the couch and waited for him to return. He did so promptly and sat down immediately next to her. He was too close, even she knew that. Was this really appropriate? A young girl being alone with a boy who was sitting right next to her and had _kissed_ her? Probably not, she determined.

"I should really go…" she started.

"Please don't," came a desperate reply.

She turned and saw him now laying on the couch reaching out for her. His golden eyes were sad and his hair was disheveled. His butt, perfect she admitted, was visible as he was lying on his stomach. Seeing him this sad and this…handsome made her stop for a moment.

"Alright."

And he stood, took her into his arms and hugged her fiercely and tightly. Fluttershy knew deep down that this physical affection was too much for a mere friendship, but she relented. He had been living alone for such a long time that he probably needed a hug more than anybody. She did not return the hug, however; her arms remained at her sides.

Discord ran his fingers through her hair. It was so soft. He could smell her shampoo on her scalp and hair—it was rose, somehow very appropriate for the girl. She was like a rose herself, gentle and gorgeous, but afraid to let anyone unknown to close. He knew that he was probably pushing his luck with her; that this was something a "friend" should not be doing, but he could not help himself. He desperately had to show her how much he cared for her.

After some time he released her and she looked up at him. She was not smiling, but she was not frowning either. Discord looked down at her with great affection. Then, his expression turned to one of disgust. He turned away from her and bit his lips.

"I should not have done that. I'm sorry; all I do is apologize to you."

Fluttershy took a slow step forward and touched his right arm very gently.

"It's alright Discord. You are very sweet. I do not mind giving you hugs."

She stuttered out this last part, really unsure if she should say it or not. Should she really allow him this slack almost right off the bat? Her head said no but her heart was screaming yes in a thousand different tongues.

Discord turned to the beautiful girl and tapped her nose with his index finger. She was adorable. How could it be that someone as kind and lovely as her could be here with someone like him? If he was being honest with himself, which he sometimes did, he was a loser. No permanent home, no college education, and hardly any money…what did he have to offer someone like her?

Even if he was to pursue her, and she would let him, what would her parents think? She was still a minor in the eyes of the law. If he wanted to date her he would need explicit permission from her parents. Her parents certainly would not give him permission to date her. Like he had admitted, he had nothing to offer her. So…was he better off to just let her go?

"Fluttershy," he began.

She turned to him with sparkling eyes.

"Yes, Discord?"

"Maybe you shouldn't see me anymore. I'm no good. I have nothing and I never will have anything. You need someone who can take care of you—someone your age who will get more money and your education…"

"I thought we were just friends. If that's so you needn't worry about this," she restored softly.

"I'm sorry, that's what you wanted I know, but I would have pursued you either way. I understand if there is someone else in your life, I can respect that and back off, but if there's not…Well, I had all intentions of wanting to date you. It hasn't been long but I really do care for you."

Fluttershy stood awestruck. She hadn't been expecting him to up and confess something this deep and passionate for her. It was very sudden, but also very kind and romantic.

"I think…I think you are asking me to be your girlfriend," she answered, blushing all the while.

He tipped her chin up so that his eyes met hers.

"Fluttershy, I want to date you. I want to court you. I have all intentions of making you my bride someday. With all that, along with the fact that I am not a rich man, will you please do me the honor of becoming my one and only girlfriend?"

Her mind was screaming no. Her parents would not approve, her friends would not approve, and it would be a game of secrets until she could figure out what to do with it. But her heart was thumping so loudly and her eyes were welling up with tears…

"Yes, Discord, yes I will be your girlfriend."

He scooped her up into his arms, her tiny feet dangling in the air.

"Thank you. I am the happiest artist in the entire world," he laughed.

She giggled too and covered her mouth with her tiny hands.

"I am happy too."

She did not know it would play out but she was too happy to care.

**Chapter 5**

Fluttershy's parents left for a conference that weekend. She promised them she'd stay with either Rarity or Twilight over the weekend. It was the first time she had ever lied. She felt so dirty when and after she had done it, but her giddiness overwhelmed that subversive feeling of guilt. Friday night her parents kissed her goodbye ad she bid them a fond farewell. Afterwards, she began packing her bag: phone, clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush, and her stuffed rabbit. Locking her home she walked, albeit quickly, over to Discord's apartment. She had just barely touched the door when Discord opened it and let her in.

Fluttershy set down her stuff and shyly mumbled out a "thank you" and a "hello." Discord simply laughed.

"Oh my dear Fluttershy, don't be shy! It's only me," he said jovially.

The rosy-haired girl just smiled gently. Discord rolled his devilish amber eyes and picked her up by the waist. He flung the girl over his shoulder and began to march. Fluttershy was too stunned to speak. What in the world was happening? A door creaked open and inside was one single queen-sized bed turned down and sprinkled with daisy petals. A few candles lit the room with a soft glow. In the center of the bed was something covered with a sheet. The man set the girl down gently and she tiptoed towards the sheet. Gently, she pulled it off and tossed it upon the floor.

It was the painting of her, but completed. Fluttershy gasped and took it all in. It must have taken him hours. He absolutely could not have slept in the past day or so. He had stayed up all night and day to do this for her, and that was very thoughtful.

The painting had changed to her sitting in the water and smiling. She was wearing a sheer organza white dress, and it was almost see-through. Her pink hair was long and slightly gone astray, as if she had been playing in the water for hours. Flowers were fixed into her hair at various locations. Her eyes were lipid but happy and her smile was wide and stunning.

There was crystal clear water all around and lily pads and lilies strewn in. The sun was beaming down on her and it seemed to make everything shimmer and shine. It was an absolutely stunning painting. She turned to Discord and hugged him tightly.

"This is the nicest and most beautiful thing anyone has ever given to me. Thank you Discord."

Discord pulled her chin up gently and smiled wickedly. He put the canvas to the side of the room and led Fluttershy over to the bed.

"Don't tell me how happy you are _show_ me."

**Chapter 6**

Fluttershy sat on the edge of the bed nervously. For a long time Discord sat next to her, right alongside her hip. Nothing was said for a long time. Despite his saucy opening, Discord himself was actually quite shy about these things and had not a clue about what to do. It didn't really matter much, but it was frustrating for both all the same. Fluttershy tried to get up off the bed. Discord grabbed her hand gently and pulled her back down slowly. She kissed him gently on his forehead. As she did so he began to perspire. It was an odd sort of feeling both innocent and passionate all at once. He appreciated the gesture but between his silent mutterings and his perspiration he could really not do much. Together they both lay down on the bed horizontally and stared up at the ceiling.

"You ever done this before?" asked the boy, tugging at his shirt.

"No."

"Me neither."

At this, the girl turned her head to him and gazed upon him quizzically. Her pink hair fell into her face as she lay looking at him with wide-eyed wonder. He felt her gaze upon him and muttered out something incoherent. He sighed gently and rubbed a big hand through his long hair.

"I never have really had a girlfriend or anything. I guess it just never happened. Sad, isn't it? I'll probably die a fucking virgin," he spat, almost whining.

Fluttershy sat up and looked down upon him. Her pink hair fell around her gentle face like a shower of rain. It was like they shared their own personal canopy of pink. She blinked slowly, her blue-green eyes adjusting to the light.

"That's not important Discord and you know it," she said simply but surely.

He sat up a bit and kissed her upon the nose. She immediately grew red and blushed. Fluttershy moved her head away from him and adverted her gaze to the worn out bedspread below her. He had kissed her! Discord reached for her chin and brought it up to his own. They kissed on the mouth. Her lips were soft and his were hard, but warm. It was a passionate kiss and both could feel their cores melting away from the inside. Discord lowered the girl to the bed and began to kiss at her throat gently. She sighed happily and threw her arms around his neck.

A whisper was suddenly heard in the room.

"Is this okay?" Discord asked her.

Fluttershy met his golden eyes and nodded. She was a bit scared but she did not want to stop now. She kissed him on the cheek once more gently. He smiled and bit at her ear, licking it gently and slowly. She returned the favor for him. Discord sat up suddenly and began to pull his shirt off. He struggled a bit, which was humiliating, but Fluttershy simply giggled and helped him pull it off. He threw it to the side of the room with fervor and began to kiss the girl again.

Fluttershy closed her eyes gently, her eyelashes brushing against Discord's neck. She smiled softly and imagined herself on a beach in the summertime. She could feel the warm sand beneath her, the cool waves lapping at her feet, and the man she might love above her, giving all the attention in the world. From her fantasy, she could see millions of yellow and pink butterflies flying overhead. Some swooped down to kiss the pair or flutter past them gently. Whether it was some sort of a clandestine sign she didn't know, but she was happy either way.

With short, ragged breathing Discord stooped low to the girl he most assuredly loved and began to remove her shirt gently. She helped him and did not resist because she had no reason to resist. With her shirt off she was even more of a goddess than the boy could have imagined. He inhaled deeply and locked his golden eyes on her bluish ones.

"You are very beautiful," he said earnestly.

She felt slightly ashamed and awkward without her top on but she looked aside and muttered:

"Thank you."

His torso was thick enough and the muscles were evident just below the skin. His skin was silky and soft. Somewhere near his shoulders there were scabs of zits and some still quite alive, but they did not matter to her. He gazed down at her as well, straddling her with his long legs. She had ivory skin so unlike his and her bra was an innocent lacy white color. He fingered the edges with the tip of his forefinger slowly. She gazed up at him and smiled lightly. Discord bent down upon her and kissed her in the hollow of her throat. Fluttershy sighed softly and wrapped her slim arms around his neck. She reached up with her slim neck and nipped him on his throat. Driven on by her initiation of touch, he kissed around her breast slowly. He reached around for her clasp. Fluttershy giggled and arched her back so he could reach it better. Discord fiddled with the tiny thing in between his thick fingers.

"Tck!" he cursed.

Fluttershy laughed and sat up a bit. She rubbed the hair out of her face and twisted her arms around back and undid her bra herself. It came undone easily and she slid it off slowly, too embarrassed to look him in the eye as she did so. Discord almost salivated, though his mouth was hung open in shock. Her breasts were small but pert and perfect. He reached for them and took one in each hand massaging them slowly. Discord closed his amber eyes and kissed her neck deeply.

He messed with his pants and finally rid himself of them and his boxers. Without waiting a moment he unzipped her skirt as well. Fluttershy took a deep breath and closed her eyes momentarily; it was new and therefore a bit frightening. Discord saw her tense up and asked once more:

"Is this okay?"

Fluttershy opened her teal eyes slowly, her lashes dewy with tears. Her lips were slightly parted and as pink as a blushing rose. She touched his rough cheek with her tiny fingertips.

"Yes, Discord, yes I want this. This is more than okay," she said honestly.

He smiled and bent his neck slightly. Fluttershy could see his tattoo glittering on his lovely mocha skin. The tie on his ponytail broke suddenly and his white peppery hair fell about his face. He looked far older than nineteen when he was like this. The girl smiled and pulled down her skirt slowly. Her panties she left on. They were pink and had three yellow butterflies on them. Discord peeked at them and laughed.

"Somehow even your panties match you to a T," he said with a grin.

She blushed and gave him a friendly push.

Discord, though playful momentarily, could not hold back any longer. He had a gorgeous, sensitive, kind girl beneath him and he was going to make love to her. With four fingers he pulled down her panties slowly. She raised her legs and helped him along. With them finally out of the way he reached out for her. She was warm and wet between her soft legs. Discord leapt up from the bed and retrieved a condom, slipping it on quickly but correctly. Fluttershy gazed up at him from the bed to see what he was doing.

Discord ran a hand through his mane-like hair and climbed back upon the bed. He took her by the shoulders and stroked her gently. She kissed him upon the mouth once more as he slid into her. She did wince at first but after only a moment it wasn't bad whatsoever. Discord opened his amber eyes and gazed down upon her rocking in and out slowly as he did so. He stopped suddenly and pulled out.

She sat up in shock and went over to his side. He looked troubled, deeply troubled. Fluttershy cuddled next to him, feeling his skin on hers.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

"I can't—I can't do it Fluttershy. I do love you very much and I want to be with you but…I'm so afraid. Please, say you'll be mine?" he asked, turning his eyes to her and grasping her hand.

She kissed him on the cheek softly. He inhaled her sweet flowery scent.

"I will be yours. I promise for now and forever I will be yours."

He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I will be yours as well my sweet Fluttershy. Finish high school here, I will be here to help. Then we can travel together. You can be a published author and I'll paint and sketch to sell. I promise I'll provide for you."  
>Fluttershy embraced him warmly. Her ear tingled from hearing so many wonderful things. IT would be nice to be with him forever, a pair of free spirits mated for life.<p>

"Yes," she said.

No more speaking could be heard from either of them. Later, after they had finished and laid around for what seemed like days, Discord got out of the bed. Fluttershy waited for him quietly, dreaming of their future together. When he came back he was holding two mugs. One was a strong mug of black coffee and one was green tea with a dollop of honey. Discord sat beside his future partner and handed her one of the mugs. They gave a short cheers.

"Our perfect drinks for the first time as a couple, how does it feel?" he asked, stretching one of his arms.

Fluttershy laughed and nudged him softly.

"I love it, almost as much as I love you."

It was, as he had said, the perfect drink of green tea with honey. She drank it slowly and carefully feeling the warm steam rise upon her face in tendrils. There was nothing in the world that could have made her happier. Fluttershy raised the mug to her lips and looked wryly at her mate. Discord sipped his coffee as well and nudged her.

"Yes beautiful?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"I love you too," she whispered.


End file.
